Tracking Pain
by BigMoose01
Summary: After seeing a show in the park where a man claiming to be immune to pain is bitten and stung by dangerous animals, Tracker is inspired to become just like him, but soon ends up going too far.


One morning, Ryder and the PAW Patrol pups were playing around in the pup park and having a good time.

"Man, Ryder", Chase said, "spending some time at the pup park was a great idea."

"Glad you think so, pups", Ryder said.

Then, they heard some loud rock and roll music playing, and turned to find a young man with blonde hair and green eyes who wore a brown wide-brimmed hat, a black t-shirt, a tan vest, khaki pants, and brown boots standing on a stage nearby.

"Step right up, folks", the man said, "come one, come all, and witness me, the King of Pain, in action!"

"King of Pain", Tracker asked, "what's that supposed to be?"

"I don't know", Ryder said, "but let's take a look."

Ryder and the pups joined a crowd of people in watching the King of Pain.

"Welcome, folks", the King said, "now, before we begin, I ask that you all pay a five dollar admission fee per person in advance."

Everyone paid the King, and he began.

"Now then", the King said, "as you all know, I am the King of Pain, the man who can resist anything pain has to dish out at me."

The crowd gasped in wonder, but Ryder and the pups were not so easily fazed.

"There's no way that's true", Chase said, "no one can resist pain."

"Sad but true, Chase", Ryder said, "sad but true."

"Allow me to demonstrate my immunity", the King said.

The King laid his hand on a table and let a cinder block drop on it, and didn't show even the slightest sign of pain.

"He's good", Everest said.

"Please", Ryder said, "it's probably fake."

"I'll bet some of you are thinking 'it's probably fake'", the King said, "well, doubters beware, because I will further showcase my abilities using these!"

The King pulled a cover off of what was revealed to be cages and tanks containing various deadly animals, which earned oohs and ahs from people of all kind.

"Some of the deadliest creatures on this planet", the King said.

The pups could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"He can't be serious", Marshall said.

"Is he weally going to let those animals bite and sting him", Zuma asked.

"I will let these animals bite and sting me to show you all how immune to pain I am", the King said.

"It looks like that's a yes", Rocky said.

First, the King pulled a scorpion out of a cage and placed it on his left arm.

"First up, we have a South African Bark Scorpion", the King said, "this little monster uses its powerful pinchers to grab onto its victim, and with its venom-filled stinger, swiftly does away with it."

The scorpion stung the King in his arm, and he just stood around for a minute before removing it.

"Moving on", the King said.

The king then set a tank containing a light yellow octopus with blue rings on it on the table.

"Here we have the Blue-Ringed Octopus", the King said, "this little fella may look harmless, but if you mess with him, he'll give you a bite that could kill you within minutes."

The King dipped his right hand into the tank, and the octopus bit him.

"But not me", the King said, "pain can't get me, no matter how hard it tries."

The King used a small stick to push the octopus off his hand, and pulled it out of the tank.

"And now, the grand finale", the King said.

The king pulled out a tank containing a snake, and set it on the ground.

"Here is the Coral Snake", the King said, "as one of the deadliest snakes in the world, it's no fun getting bitten by one, but if you're like me..."

The King stuck his foot into the tank, and the snake bit him, earning gasps from the crowd.

"It's not so bad", the King said.

The King used a pole to make the snake release him, and closed the tank back up.

"Well, there you have it", the King said, "you've seen me, the King of Pain, get bitten and stung by different creatures, and not even flinch."

The audience all clapped.

"Thank you, thank you", the King said, "I've got t-shirts for sale if anyone wants one."

Everyone began to walk away, and Ryder and the pups talked about the show.

"How did he manage to make it through all that pain", Rubble asked.

"I don't know", Rocky said, "it defies all known logic."

"Well, however he did it, it was still stupid", Ryder said, "there's nothing cool about a dude letting dangerous animals hurt him."

But Tracker was amazed by the show.

"That was guy was muy impresionante", Tracker said, "so awesome."

Ryder and the pups could hardly believe this.

"You think so", Ryder asked.

"Absolutely", Tracker said, "he let those animals bite him, and he acted as if they weren't even doing anything."

"Oh please, those were probably fake animals", Chase said.

"They looked pretty real to me", Tracker said.

"Well, real or not, it's still stupid", Ryder said, "no one in their right mind would willingly let animals like those bite or sting them."

Then, they noticed the King coming by.

"Oh my gosh, it's him", Tracker said.

Tracker ran over to the king.

"Hola, su majestad", Tracker said, "my name's Tracker."

"Hey there, Tracker", the King said, "what'd you think of the show?"

"It was amazing", Tracker said, "I just love how you were able to resist all those bites and stings."

"Thanks", the King said.

"How do you do it, anyways", Tracker asked.

"Simple", the King said, "you gotta take pain on, show it you're not afraid, and eventually, it'll leave you alone."

"Really", Tracker asked.

"Yes", the King said, "just don't try any of what I did back home."

"You got it", Tracker said.

Tracker went back and joined with the rest of the pups in going back to the Lookout.

"Well, here we are", Ryder said, "I'll be inside if anyone needs me."

"Okay", Chase said.

Ryder went into the Lookout, and Tracker began thinking.

"If I want to be like the King of Pain, I need to take pain on", Tracker said, "and that means getting hurt."

Tracker walked around, looking for a way to get hurt, and accidentally stepped on a rake, causing it to it him in the face.

"Ow", Tracker said.

Tracker stepped off the rake and rubbed his nose.

"Man, that hurt", Tracker said, "but it's not painful enough for me to say I've taken on pain."

Tracker then noticed a stone on the ground and began running, but tripped over it, causing him to slide on the ground.

"Ow", Tracker shouted.

Tracker got up and inspected his leg, and saw that he had skinned it.

"That hurt, but I still don't think it's enough", Tracker said, "I need to keep trying."

Tracker spend the day hurting himself using various methods, including slamming a door on his paw, falling off of Marshall's ladder, and running head-first into a wall, all while the pups looked on with concern.

"What is he doing", Skye asked.

"I have no idea", Marshall said.

Ryder walked outside and noticed the pups watching Tracker.

"Hey, pups", Ryder said, "what's going on?"

Ryder then noticed Tracker standing on a tree branch and preparing to jump down.

"Oh no", Ryder said.

Tracker jumped off and prepared to fall to the ground, but Ryder caught him.

"Gotcha", Ryder said.

"Ryder", Tracker said, "what's the big idea?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question", Ryder said, "what were you doing?"

"I'm trying to become a king of pain", Tracker said, "I've been taking on pain by hurting myself all day."

Ryder was utterly horrified to hear this.

"You've been hurting yourself on purpose", Ryder asked.

"Yes", Tracker said, "I'm in a montón de dolor, a lot of pain, but once I've conquered pain, it'll all be worth it."

"But Tracker, you can't keep hurting yourself like this", Ryder said, "it's dangerous."

"But I'm this close to being just like the King of Pain", Tracker said.

"Tracker, the King of Pain is psychotic", Ryder said, "he's just some fool who takes advantage of peoples' strange interests in people getting hurt to make money."

"Maybe you're right", Tracker said, "but I still think he's awesome."

"Well, don't even think about trying to get yourself hurt anymore", Ryder said, "me and the other pups will be keeping a close eye on you."

Tracker sighed in disappointment.

"Alright", Tracker said, "I won't."

"Very good", Ryder said.

Later that night, the pups were all sleeping in their pup houses, except for Tracker, who couldn't stop thinking about being like the King.

"I've tried almost everything that could cause pain here, and I still haven't conquered pain", Tracker said, "how am I going to show it who's boss?"

Then, he got an idea.

"Of course", Tracker said, "I need to do what the King did and let a dangerous animal bite me."

But then, Tracker became unsure.

"But the King said not to try what he did at home", Tracker said, "hmm..."

As Tracker thought about what to do, a tiny version of him with devil horns appeared on his shoulder.

"Do it", Devil Tracker said, "then you'll be just like the King of Pain."

Then, a tiny version of Tracker with an angel halo appeared on his other shoulder.

"Don't do it", Angel Tracker said, "Ryder told you not to hurt yourself, and I don't think he'd be too thrilled with you getting bitten by a dangerous animal."

Then, a tiny version of the King with devil horns appeared on the same shoulder as Angel Tracker.

"Don't listen to this goody two-shoes", Devil King said.

Devil King pushed Angel Tracker off of Tracker's shoulder.

"If you want to take on pain like me, find the deadliest animal you can, and let it bite you", Devil King said.

"That's what I'm telling him", Devil Tracker said.

"Okay", Tracker said, "I'm convinced."

"Wonderful", Devil King said.

Devil Tracker and Devil King disappeared, and Tracker got into his jeep.

"I'm off to find something dangerous to bite me", Tracker said.

Tracker drove away, but had accidentally woken up Skye.

"What's this", Skye asked, "where's Tracker going off to at 10:00 at night?"

Skye got into her helicopter and took off.

"I better see what he's up to", Skye said.

Tracker soon arrived in the woods, and got out of his jeep and looked around.

"I've heard that there were reports of rattlesnakes in this area", Tracker said, "if there's something deadly anywhere in Adventure Bay, it's here."

Tracker looked around, and his super hearing picked up a hissing noise.

"There's one nearby", Tracker said.

Tracker looked to his left and found a rattlesnake near a bush.

"Excelente", Tracker said, "una serpiente!"

Tracker was happy to have found a snake, but soon began thinking to himself.

"Am I really going to let a venomous snake bite me just because I want to be like some guy I think is really cool", Tracker asked.

It didn't take long before he decided on an answer.

"Of course I am", Tracker said.

Just outside the forest Skye landed her helicopter near Tracker's jeep, and began looking around.

"He must be in here somewhere", Skye said, "it doesn't make sense why Tracker would just get up and drive all the way out here."

Then, she heard a rattling noise.

"What was that", Skye asked.

Skye looked around, and soon found Tracker looking at the rattlesnake.

"He wouldn't", Skye said.

At that moment, Tracker began making his way towards the snake.

"Oh no", Skye said, "he would."

Tracker began reaching his paw out.

"Tracker, stop", Skye shouted.

But Tracker still didn't listen, and the snake bit him, and he let out a loud scream of pain.

"Tracker", Skye shouted.

Skye ran over to Tracker, who was lying down and holding his paw in pain.

"Tracker", Skye said, "are you okay?"

"No", Tracker said, "I'm dying!"

"This is bad", Skye said, "I'll call Ryder."

Back at the lookout, Ryder was sleeping soundly in his bed, when he was awakened by his Pup Pad ringing, so he answered it.

"Hello", Ryder asked.

"Ryder, it's me, Skye", Skye said, "we have an emergency."

"What is it", Ryder asked.

"It's Tracker", Skye said, "he left the lookout and went to the woods for some reason and got bit by a rattlesnake."

Skye showed Ryder Tracker, who was still in pain.

"Oh no", Ryder said, "don't worry, I'm on my way."

Pretty soon, Ryder arrived on the scene with Chase and Marshall, the latter wearing his EMT gear and driving his ambulance.

"We came as soon as we could", Ryder said.

"Where's Tracker", Marshall asked.

"Right here", Skye said.

Marshall walked over to Tracker, and inspected his paw.

"This is bad", Marshall said, "I think I may need some help."

"Then take him to Katie", Ryder said, "she'll be able to help."

"On my way", Marshall said.

"I'll give you a police escort", Chase said, "so you'll get there quicker."

"Thanks", Marshall said.

As Marshall loaded Tracker into his ambulance, Ryder spoke to him.

"What were you doing out here, Tracker", Ryder said.

Tracker weakly looked at Ryder.

"King of Pain", Tracker said.

Marshall loaded Tracker into his ambulance, and he followed Chase to Katie's pet parlor.

"That does it", Ryder said, "it's time I had a word with that King of Pain."

Ryder got onto his ATV and rode to the hotel the King of Pain was staying in.

"Now to figure out where he is", Ryder said, "and to do that, I'll need a clever way in."

Ryder grabbed a muffin basket from a nearby delivery truck, and walked inside the hotel to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I have a muffin basket to deliver for the King of Pain", Ryder said, "what floor is he on?"

The desk worker checked his book.

"Fourth floor, room 413", the worker said.

"Thanks", Ryder said.

Ryder rode the elevator to the fourth floor, and arrived at room 413, where he heard the King talking.

"Just need to make a few more fake limbs, and then I'll have enough to finish my tour", the King said.

At that moment, Ryder burst into the room.

"Ah-ha", Ryder said, "I knew it!"

The King turned around, and was surprised to see Ryder.

"What are you doing in here", the King asked.

"I knew you weren't actually immune to pain", Ryder said, "those animals have been biting and stinging fake hands and feet!"

The King became nervous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", the King said, "how did you even come up with such a baseless accusation?"

"Dude, there's a trash bag full of damaged ones right here", Ryder said.

Ryder pointed to a trash bag that was full of bitten and stung fake hands and feet.

"Okay, you got me", the King said, "I made this whole thing up to make money."

"It figures that's what you were up to", Ryder said, "but that's not why I came here, I want to talk to you about your show."

"What about it", the King asked.

"One of my pups watched your show and tried to take on pain like you claimed to do", Ryder said, "and tonight, he got bit by a rattlesnake trying to do that."

The King was very surprised to hear this.

"Oh no", the King said, "not again."

"What do you mean 'not again'", Ryder asked.

"Well, this isn't the first time someone tried to follow my lead", the King said.

"It isn't", Ryder asked.

"No", the King said, "there's this one show in Foggy Bottom where I used a Rove Beetle, and a boy snuck backstage to mimic it, and now he's got a scar that will take forever to heal."

Ryder gasped in horror at this.

"And then there's Barkingburg, where I dipped a fake arm in a tank full of piranha, and a girl tried to do the same at the aquarium and fell in", the King said.

"Is she alive", Ryder asked.

"Thankfully, yes", the King said, "you'd be surprised how well the human body can function with only half of the original blood left in it."

"How do you sleep at night", Ryder said.

"Hey, I always tell kids not to try it at home", the King said, "if they choose to ignore my warnings, I cannot be held responsible."

"Well, thanks to you, one of my pups is in severe pain, and is holding on for dear life", Ryder said, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Ryder angrily left the room, and the King sat down on his bed.

"He's right", the King said, "I'm a terrible person."

The following morning, Ryder was checking on Tracker, who was lying down on Katie's exam table with a cast around his paw.

"How are you doing, Tracker", Ryder asked.

"Better than before", Tracker said, "Katie managed to get the venom out of me, but it still hurts really bad."

"I would imagine", Ryder said.

"I've learned my lesson", Tracker said, "when someone you think is cool does something stupid, you should never try to mimic them."

"I'm glad to hear that", Ryder said.

Then, the King walked in.

"Hello", the King said.

"What do you want", Ryder asked.

"I just came to apologize to Tracker", the King said, "I'm not really immune to pain, I was just pretending."

Tracker was surprised to hear this.

"You were", Tracker asked.

"Yes", the King said, "it was all an act to make money."

"He's right", Ryder said, "those animals were biting into fake hands and feet."

"I'm really sorry, Tracker", the King said, "I didn't mean to influence you to do something where you'd get seriously hurt."

"Really", Tracker asked.

"Yes", the King said, "and to show how sorry I am, I've returned the money from the show yesterday and will be covering your bill."

"Wow", Ryder said, "that's so kind of you."

"Si", Tracker said, "muichas gracias."

"You're welcome", the King said, "well, I'd better be going."

"Where to", Ryder asked.

"This whole experience gave me an idea for a reality show where pain is studied through animal bites and stings", the King said, "I'm going to pitch it to the networks."

The King left the salon, and Ryder and Tracker were alone.

"Now who'd want to watch that", Ryder asked.

"Crazy people, that's who", Tracker said.

Ryder and Tracker both shared a laugh at the idea of a show with that concept.


End file.
